Berkunjung
by fauziapawesome
Summary: Hari ini, hanya hari biasa. Bukan perayaan atau peringatan semacamnya. Hanya hari biasa ketika Lee, Tenten dan Metal mengunjungi makam Neji bersama.


Metal berlari kecil mendahului kedua orang tuanya menuju sebuah nisan di pemakaman ninja desa Konoha. Ia memang belum fasih membaca, apa lagi huruf _kanji_ , maka dari itu, berbekal catatan kecil dari sang ibu, ia mencoba mencari dengan mencocokan hurufnya satu-satu.

"Disini! Disini!" pekiknya kegirangan pada kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polahnya. Segera mereka menghampirinya.

Hari ini, memang bukan hari spesial atau peringatan semacamnya. Hanya hari biasa dimana pasangan Lee bebas misi bersamaan, yang tentunya jarang terjadi. Mengajak buah hati mereka ke makam sahabat lama, teman setim mereka dari pertama kali memakai tanda kebesaran shinobi hingga berperang, bukanlah hal yang buruk, bukan? Walau memang tak ada maksud tertentu menyertai.

Sang ayah membersihkan makam dari debu-debu dan rumput-rumput yang meninggi, sang ibu menyalakan dupa. Setelah apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya selesai, metal menaruh se- _bucket_ lily yang ia bawa.

Bersama-sama ketiganya berjongkok menghadap makam, menutup mata dan mempertemukan kedua telapak tangan memanjat doa-doa untuk mendiang. Metal sesekali membuka sebelah matanya mengintip bolak-balik, ayah, ibu, ayah, ibu, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

Helaan napas ibunya dan deheman ayahnya mengakhiri doa mereka. Metal melihat ada senyum terpatri di wajah ke dua orang tuanya. Jika ia mengerti lebih jauh, senyum rindu yang amat sangat adalah artinya.

"Hai Neji, kau pasti senang disana," ibunya berbicara pada nisan. Metal menaikan sebelah alis, berpikir memang bisa?

"Sampai sekarang aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena meninggalkanku dengan dua orang aneh di dunia," lanjut sang ibu lagi.

"Tenten tidak memaafkanmu karena kau tak melamarnya, Neji- _kun_ ," kali ini ayahnya yang bicara. Dengan nada canda terselip disana. Ia tertawa, sementara sang ibu menyenggol lengan suaminya bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Itu kan dulu, dulu sekali, Lee! Kita sudah menikah," protes sang ibu dengan rona di pipinya. Keduanya tertawa. Metal ikut tertawa, sebenarnya ia tak mengerti tapi kehangatan interaksi kedua orang tuanya dan batu nisan di hadapannya membuatnya nyaman.

Kedua orang tuanya menghela napas panjang lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Kami merindukanmu, Neji- _kun_ ," ucap sang ayah yang serta merta mewakili isi hati sang ibu.

Angin berhembus pelan menyapa pipi mereka yang terdiam di hadapan nisan si jenius Hyuuga. Lembayung mulai menampakkan diri, sebagai tanda bahawa senja mulai menyapa.

"Ohya, kenalkan, ini anak kami, Metal Lee," tutur sang ibu. "Mirip sekali ayahnya memang."

"Dia punya semangat masa muda sepertiku!" tambah sang ayah.

Lagi, ketiganya terdiam. Metal mencoba mengenali sosok seperti apa yang dulu menjadi pemilik nama di nisan ini. Apa ia sangat jenius? Apa ia sangat hebat? Seberapa dekat orang itu dengan kedua orang tuanya?

"Semoga kau tenang disana, Neji. Kami harus pulang," lagi ibunya yang bersua.

Sang kepala keluarga mendahului sang istri berdiri. Setelah sebuah helaan napas, wanita bercepol dua itu berdiri bersamaan dengan buah hatinya.

Sang ayah menggendong Metal di punggungnya, seraya berjalan beriringan dengan istrinya. Sang ibu tersenyum melihat buah hatinya tertawa bahagia saat digendong sang ayah.

"Kau mau es krim, Metal?" tanya sang ayah. Manik hitam gelap Metal berbinar mendengarnya. Bocah lima tahun itu mengangguk semangat menjawab tawaran sang ayah.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita beli es krim setelah lomba lari dengan ibumu! Jika kita yang menang, ibu harus membelikan kita es krim, jika kita kalah kita harus membelikan ibu es krim, oke?" tawar sang ayah semangat.

"Oke!" jawab Metal sangat bersemangat. Sang ibu tertawa melihatnya.

"Hei kalian, jangan remehkan aku. Aku pasti menang," tantang sang ibu.

"Ok, satu... dua... tiga!"

Keluarga kecil itu berlari dengan bahagia meninggalkan area pemakaman.

 **Owari**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's note_**

Hallo, salam kenal! Tolong jangan hujat saya karena dengan seenak jidat menganggap Tenten sebagai ibunya Metal Lee padahal tidak ada pengumuman official perihal hal ini. Saya Cuma ikut tebak-tebakan dengan para penggemar yang menebak bahwa Tenten dan Lee adalah orang tua Metal Lee.

Terlepas dari itu, semoga kalian senang membacanya!

Omong-omong, kangen Neji, ya. Si ganteng Hyuuga yang jenius. Husbando pertama saya yang tega-teganya pergi meninggalkan penggemarnya dalam duka lara.

Ok, terlalu banya bicara yang tak penting. Terima kasih telah membaca! Review anda adalah kebahagiaan bagi saya yang nestapa ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih!

Tertanda

fauziapawesome

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Sosok Neji tembus pandang terbias senja, duduk manis di atas nisannya sembari tersenyum lembut. Tenten semakin cantik dan Lee sudah tumbuh dewasa sejak kepergiannya. Neji tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya mereka menikah bahkan memiliki seorang anak bernama Metal Lee.

Senyum Neji melebar kala melihat keluarga kecil itu tampak bahagia bersama. Semoga mereka selalu bahagia hingga menyusul dirinya ke alam baka, begitu doa Neji untuk mereka.


End file.
